He would do anything for love
by Jcoll
Summary: But would he do that! Simba want to really prove his love for Nala, so he asks Rafiki for his advice and he get a surprising offer!
1. Chapter 1

To all TLK fans, hello and welcome to my first story on ! I do not own Disney.

I thought you all might enjoy something a little different. _**This fan-fiction is rated M**_ just to be safe. If you feel uncomfortable with detailed descriptions of sex, please do not read. I am just warning you!

I also am very particular about grammar; if you notice any grammatical or spelling errors, they are deliberate. (If you can point out very any unintentional mistakes, which is highly unlikely, please let me know.) For example, I will make sentence fragments because I have no other options.

In this story, Simba want to prove how special Nala is to him. This is a story that will tell of Simba's undying love for Nala.

**He would do anything for love. But would he do that?**

**CHAPTER 1**

The Sun rose over the Pride Rock to greet a new day. Simba would usually wake up first; this morning was certainly no exception. He ventured outside slowly: he would not want to wake up his beloved Queen. Ahh Nala, always so sexy, even first thing in the morning, thought Simba. He was one lucky lion and would do anything to show Nala that he truly loved her.

Soon it would be their tenth wedding anniversary and Simba was getting anxious about what to get her.

"What to do this year? It would have to be really special, something that show I really care about her."

Every year was something truly magical. On their fifth anniversary, they went for a romantic second honeymoon to the jungle where they were reunited. They spent the whole time there making wholesome, steamy passionate love. What was great about Nala was she was always in the mood for sex, even when she was pissed off. Often Simba wondered where she got this almost unquenchable thirst for having Simba inside her.

"I'm running out of ideas, maybe I'll ask Timon and Pumbaa." He dismissed that idea as soon as it came to him. "I know! I'll ask Rafiki."

So he walked over to the old Baobab tree in where Rafiki life and worked.

Rafiki gave Simba a hug. "Simba, it's always good to see you. Next week is a big day for you and Nala innit?

Simba frowned and looked at Rafiki. "I have no idea what to do this year for Nala! I want to make this year amazing. You know, something that says that she is really special to me"

"It is your tenth after all!"

"Exactly right, but what would really show her how much she means to me? I would do anything for love."

"I might have just the thing, but you probably wouldn't like it." Rafiki crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Now wait, who says I won't like it? I said I'd do anything for Nala, if it makes her happy, I don't mind a bit of personal discomfort."

"O.k. but I'm warning you it'll be more than just a little discomfort. It will really hurt, for a while."

"Are you suggesting I get a tattoo?" Simba laughed at the idea. "I don't think Nala would like that!"

"Ha! No, I didn't mean a tattoo, we're being serious here!"

"Then what is it? Spit it out monkey!"

"O.k. fine, but first, I will need to ask you a personal question: how is your sex life?"

Simba's face turned a shade of scarlet.

"Come on now, I need to know in order to help you."

Simba smiled, his face beaming with pride. "Honestly, it's great and Nala thinks so to. We never get bored of each other. The passion, the spark it is still there stronger with each passing day, week and year." Simba was getting aroused as he was saying that. It took all his strength to hold back a hard on.

"So, how long can you keep going?"

"We can be at it for hours. She is one horny lioness, I am so lucky to have her as my queen!"

"So you don't think anything could be better for the both of you? Think Simba, there must be something that Nala would like to change?"

"I don't think so, unless you have some Viagra for lions in that cabinet. I don't think there is anything you can do."

"Simba, I need you to be serious with me." I was very odd for Simba to hear Rafiki say that.

Simba thought for a while, he sighed in frustration. Nala would like something. However, it was impossible change to what Mother Nature had made; he had what all cats had to deal with.

PLEASE REVIEW.

**CHAPTER 2**

Every female feline dreaded it but had to just grin and bear it.

It was the curse of the barbed member: whenever a male cat withdraws his penis from the female's vagina, the barbs scrape the vaginal walls thus sending a message to the brain to stimulate fertilisation of the ovaries. Obviously, this is very painful for any girl.

Simba considered him a caring and sensitive lover. He would always pull out very slowly and carefully but no matter what it would always hurt at least somewhat.

Simba thought about the night before. It was a night of passionate lovemaking.

"_Oh Simba! YES, YES, YES! Wow Simba, you get better each time!"_

_They lay there in passionate embrace, drowsy and content. Simba let out a loud yawn. "Nala , I know you don't like me falling asleep inside of you…so I guess I better pull out." _

"_Ok Simba dear, just be gentle."_

_Simba withdrew, closing his eyes as he did so: he couldn't bear to see her in such pain._

_Nala grimaced and braced herself, trying to relax at the same time._

"_Ow Ow, ouch, argh!"_

"_I'm so sorry my love, I can't help it."_

"_I know, nature's curse."_

"_You're the best curse to ever happen."_

"_Oh Simba, you're so sweet. I love you so much."_

_They kissed and fell into a peaceful slumber._

Simba looked like he was miles away from reality, he the felt a sharp pain on his head. Rafiki whacked him with his stick.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You started daydreaming. Now tell me what is bothering you."

"Every time I pull out it hurts Nala, but there's nothing that can be done about it."

"So you wish you could get rid of your penile spikes?"

"Yes, but that's impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, you know that."

"But Mother Nature's curse made us this way. Surely you of all people know that!"

"The curse can be broken for those who are truly worthy."

"Do you think that I'm worthy?"

"The question is do **you **think **you're** worthy?"

"I think so."

WHACK

"The answer is yes, or no."

"Ouch. Ok, I think I am worthy. I would do anything for Nala."

"That is just what I'm looking for, your father would be so proud of you!

"What do you mean by that?"

"There is a procedure I can perform; I can surgically remove the barbs from your member. Think of is as a circumcision for cats! It is very painful and you will be out of commission for four days but it'll be worth it."

"You have done this before, right?" Simba asked nervously.

"I have done it about a dozen times including for you Dad. You were born not long after that. Even Scar came to me to have it done; he wanted to impress Zira, but he just cried like a baby before I even tugged out the first barb! He made me swear never to tell anyone what happened."

Rafiki and Simba both smiled at each other and bust into a fit of laughter. They were rolling on the floor, gasping for air. Simba and Rafiki eventually managed to stop chuckling; they got off the floor of the tree house, Rafiki regained his composure but still had that famous mischievous expression about him.

Simba was still struggling to stop laughing as he could picture his evil uncle screaming in pain.

"Raf, I got to come out here more often just to hear more of your crazy stories!"

"Ok but back to business, are you for this?"

"Well, Dad did it and he felt fine in the end. Also, the idea that Scar couldn't do it just makes me want to do it more."

"That's the spirit, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"Oh yeah, Nala won't be able to keep her paws off me. Nor will she be able to keep any other part of her off me for that matter!"

"Well then, we can begin the operation right away. Just lie down in the bed and relax whilst I get my equipment ready.

Rafiki went up the ladder to prepare for Simba's procedure.

Meanwhile, Simba was lying on his back thinking about Nala and was lustfully imagining how Nala would react to his bold decision.

PLEASE REVIEW.

Authors note: I am inviting any of my readers to write a story about why Mother Nature cursed the the feline species with barbs on the male organs.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Rafiki returned with his tools and bottles of various things for the operation. He place a pillow filled with feathers under Simba's head and Simba positioned himself on the stretcher until he was comfortable.

Rafiki took out a piece of cloth and dampened it with some antiseptic.

"Rafiki, where on earth do you get all this stuff from?"

"I get it from de poachers; they try to hunt here so I attack them and steal their medical supplies."

Simba watched Rafiki prepare, fascinated by what was going on in front of him. He was very interested in medicine. During his time in the jungle, Timon and Pumba taught him how to make all sorts of cures for snakebites and wasp stings and how to make antidotes for poisons using different plants and crushed insects.

One time when he was walking around the Savannah, he stepped on a rusty nail. He let out a load painful roar. Luckily, some volunteers from GREENPEACE were nearby, viewing Simba through some binoculars. They rushed over and told him they were there to help. Having no other choice, Simba decided to trust them. They removed the rusty nail from his paw, cleaned it up, give him a tetanus shot and cauterised the wound with a special balsam. He thanked the humans for treating him. He also thanked the great kings above for sending him help. It was nice for to learn that not all humans want to destroy things. These people cared about nature and respected it.

Rafiki was finally ready to begin.

"That's chloroform isn't it?"

"No it's antiseptic; I told you this is going to hurt, you will be awake for the whole thing."

"Why you can't put me under?"

"If I could, I would. In order to do this, you need to have an erection; it will not be possible for you to maintain one for long enough if you were asleep. Scar could only keep it up for a minute before he started screaming like a baby."

"Well, let's get this over with."

"Ok, first I'm going to put up a curtain between your hips and your torso; you wouldn't want to watch this, believe me. It is going to be a messy operation!"

Rafiki handed Simba a picture of Nala to take his mind off the pain, Nala was drawn in a sexy inviting pose albeit quite tastefully.

"Where the hell did you get this? Did you draw it, pervert?"

"Yes I drew it, coz yo bitch iz mighty fine!"

"True, but this is fucked up!"

"I know, but it is doing what it is supposed to do. You are as hard as a rock."

Rafiki was able to begin. He took a pair of tweezers and carefully gripped one Simbas' barbs with it.

"This isn't going to be pleasant, just focus on positive things, like the picture of Nala and it will all be over more quickly."

Simba start to drip beads of sweat as he summoned all of his strength to take his mind off the pain. Rafiki tightened his grip on the tweezers and yanked hard.

"YEEEEOOOUCH!"

It was crucial for Rafiki to ignore Simbas' cries and carry on. If he were to stop after the first one, it would be a wasted effort on Simbas' part; he would be in pain and there would be no benefit to it.

"Only ninety nine more to go, hang in there pal!"

"Oh my God it hurts so much, this better be worth it!"

Simba was focusing on holding it up down there whilst Rafiki was frantically pulling out spike after spike. Simba was bleeding profusely. Towards the end, it was begging to hurt less but he still felt very sore.

"Ninety eight."

"AHHRRGH."

"Ninety nine."

"YEARRRGHH."

"One hundred."

"Whimper."

Rafiki was finished and Simba breathed a sigh of relief. The whole floor was a bloody mess and it would need a thorough cleaning. Rafiki told Simba to sit up straight whilst he cleaned the open wound. Afterward he applied an anaesthetic cream and a gauze bandage. As he wrapped the bandage closed, a look of horror spread over his face.

"Uh Simba, it seems I missed a spot."

"WHAT! You are joking aren't you?"

"Yes I am. HA HA!"

"Why you little bastard, you will regret that."

Simba punched Rafiki in the gut, he writhed on pain on the ground. He managed to get up after a short while.

"I guess I deserved that, but hey, I couldn't resist. I pulled that same joke to Mufasa but he reacted much more vicious. I just had to, tradition you know."

"Yeah, whatever, you're a sucker for the oldies. At least I won't have to do that again."

"Sucker for the oldies? Ew, gross Simba. Anyway, it will take you four days to recover, so that means no jerking off and no sex. In fact, don't even touch that area and only remove the bandage slightly in order to urinate."

"I think I can handle that, just barely. I'll have to come up with a good excuse for avoiding Nala. She may be pretty but she sure aint stupid!"

Just then, something unsettling just occurred to Simba. It would be impossible to keep this a secret from Nala for four days.

"Oh dear fuck, Nala will be in heat today!"

Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Simba had no idea how it had slipped his mind. Usually he would look forward to Nala's monthly cycle: she would want him all day, without stopping.

"What am I going to do?" Simba was panicking even more than the time the Pride Lands went to war with Zira.

"You could just tell her de trudt."

"That would ruin the surprise; every anniversary gift has been a surprise for Nala. I'm not going to change that now!"

"Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"I am not being stubborn!"

"Yes you are being stubborn."

"Stop it! I need a plan and you're not helping."

"I can't help you; you're on your own, pal."

"Well, thanks for the lift and cut."

"Would you like a haircut to go with it?"

"No thanks, maybe later. Right now I've got to go think up something."

"Good luck wid dat mon!"

Simba went to the watering hole. He was walking awkwardly due to his bandages between his thighs.

He took a long and refreshing drink, as he did every morning.

"How am I going to avoid Nala without arousing her suspicion?"

Simba continued walking as he made his morning rounds. He reached the border of the pride lands that lead to the jungle.

"That's it; I'll hide in the jungle for a few days. However, I will need a cover story."

Simba made his way through the trees and bushes and down the path that led to his childhood home. It had been so long since has was there before; he could use a little Hakuna Matata.

"Hey Pumba, Simba's here."

"What brings you out here?"

"Do I need a reason to visit my best pals?"

"No, I guess not. So, how's Nala? I trust you have something nice planned."

"I'd rather not say."

"Why not? It's not as if we'd tell her. Right Pumbaa?"

"No, of course not. Come on, what did you get her?"

"Let's just say it is something private and intimate." Simba winked.

"Ahh, say no more."

Timon and Pumbaa were grinning ear to ear; there was no telling what was going through their dirty minds.

"Well Simba you look tense, I have just the thing that will help you relax."

The walked together whilst reminiscing about the old days together.

"Here we are; a brand new hot tub. Just what the doctor ordered. It'll do you good; your joints look a bit stiff. Nala must be working you hard!"

"It looks like fun but I really shouldn't."

"I have some bandages and I can't get wet until I remove them."

"That sucks, what happened?"

"Um, I uh, I fell and cut myself."

"Yeah sure, I can tell you're lying. What really happened?"

"All right fine, I am wearing a bandage because I had a circumcision."

"You did what? Man Simba, you really are hard core!"

"The real reason I'm here is to keep it as a surprise. All being well, the wound will heal by our anniversary night. Can I hide here till then?"

"Sure thing, besides, it will be fun."

Pumba was quiet all the while; he painfully brought Simba back to reality.

"You will need a good alibi."

"I don't think she will buy any phony story of mine. I think I'll just hide here and if she comes looking for me just say you never saw me.

"You better know what you are doing, Simba."

"I sure hope so myself."

Please read and review.

In addition, the invitation the write a story about the nature of Mother Nature curse for felines is still open.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at Pride Rock, awoke after a good night's sleep. She opened her eyes hoping to see Simba by her side. He was not there; he got up early as usual to patrol the Pride Lands.

"I think I'll go find him, Nala needs some morning loving."

Her first stop was the watering hole; she needed a drink anyway, so she might as well go there first.

"He's not here, damn it! Maybe he went to see Rafiki."

She got to Rafiki's tree very quickly; her heat cycle caused her to feel a huge rush of adrenalin. She was very desperate to be with Simba.

"RAFIKI!"

Rafiki descended from his tree.

"Yes Nala, you look tense, are you ok?"

"Have you seen Simba?"

She asked, panting frantically.

"I have seen him many times."

"Grr, you know what I mean."

"I don't know where he is."

"All right, thanks anyway."

Nala just ran, not having any idea where she was going. She was horny and needed sex right there and then. Eventually she stopped at the border of the pride lands and the jungle.

"Maybe he's here, with Timon and Pumbaa no doubt. Perhaps I could track his scent. Why didn't I think about that before?"

She trudged into the jungle, hoping to find what she was looking for.

"Maybe Simba wanted me to find him here; this was where we met ten years ago. To make love here again after all this time would be really romantic."

She came to the log bridge overlooking the waterfall. The old vine hammock was still there; it was there that tried to convince Simba to come home.

However, Nala could only think about one thing.

"I remember this hammock; I gave Simba his first blow job here. Man, I am gagging for some dick right now! I hope no one heard me say that out loud."

She kept on walking hoping she would find her husband.

"Simba, this isn't funny! Come on out, I need you."

Meanwhile, Timon and Pumba were relaxing in the hot tub.

"Say Timon, do you hear something?"

"Yeah, I think I hear Nala calling."

"We need to stop her from finding Simba."

"Let's distract her, I have a plan."

Nala found Timon and Pumba.

"Hey Timon, hey Pumba, have you seen Simba at all?"

"Nope, we've been here all morning."

"Ugh, he must me here somewhere; I can feel it."

"Nala, you look very tense. Why not have a nice and relaxing soak in our hot tub? It's just what the witch-doctor ordered."

"Well, I suppose I have time for a quick one."

Nala stepped in slowly and let out a groan of pleasure; the bubbles were stimulating her down there. Timon and Pumba could only look at each other awkwardly as Nala was enjoying herself. They had to think of an excuse to leave.

"Uh, Nala, Pumba and I are going to get a drink from the bar. Would you like anything?"

"Get me a screaming orgasm!"

"That shouldn't be much of a problem."

Nearby, Simba was hiding behind a large jungle flower. The overpowering odour disguised his scent from Nala. There was no way Nala could sniff him out from there.

He could observe Nala from there too. He love seeing her wet all over and he could see that see was happy over there. This was turning Simba on like crazy; he had to have her. He knew he couldn't go up to her; she would probably pounce in him and rip his bandages off.

"Oh no, pollen, ah…ah... choo!"

The sneeze was so loud that Nala could hear it.

"I've got you now Simba!"

Nala leapt out the tub and darted toward Simba hungrily.

"Pinned ya!"

"Woah Nala, not so rough!"

Nala nuzzled Simba passionately.

"This was a really good surprise, I love you so much."

"Nala, I can't do this."

"What is going on?"

"I can't tell you."

"Yes you can!"

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Can we still fuck?"

"We can't."

"Tell me why or I'll pin you again."

"All right, fine, I had a circumcision and I can't use my dong until our anniversary night."

Nala didn't know what to say.

"You must think I'm crazy."

"Simba, I've all ways thought you were crazy and stubborn…and sexy."

"So you're not mad?"

"No, I'm just frustrated that we can't get it on, but I suppose there is something you could take care of."

She lay down on her back, her sweet womanly scent beckoning Simba to taste.

"Clean me out, Simba I'm all dirty."

"Simba needed no further invitation, he licked at her furiously, Nala was moaning with pure ecstasy as Simba lapped up her juices."

"Oh Yes Simba, oh Simba…don't…stop…oh…yes…yes… YES!"

Simba was delighted with himself; he satisfied Nala's needs without concern for himself. He really was a caring and sensitive lover.

"That was amazing Simba."

"Just wait till what's in store for the anniversary."

The sun was setting and it was time for them to be heading back. They playfully ran through the jungle like when they were first reunited.

It was then that Simba realised how fortunate he was to have Nala.

_**Please read and review.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_This is the grand finale of my fan-fiction. I don't own Disney._

**Chapter 5**

Timon came back to the hot tub with Nala's drink, only to find that she disappeared.

"Nala, where are you? She must have found Simba; lions are dreadful at hiding! Oh well, I guess it would be bad to waste a good drink."

Timon downed the drink in one swift gulp.

_**Meanwhile, where Nala found Simba's hiding spot.**_

After Simba had finished pleasuring Nala, they headed back home.

"Simba, that was amazing!"

"I aims to please."

"I can't wait for our anniversary. Is there any chance of a sneak peek?"

"I'd love, to but I can't; if I take off the bandage, it could get sore and nasty. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"I guess not, it still sucks that I can't suck!"

"You are so cute when you are desperate."

"You are so cute for being so crazy to do this."

The old couple were still wondering through the jungle; they were in no hurry despite the late hour. It was such a romantic setting, just like old times. It was if they were young again and feeling that old spark when they had when they chanced upon each other all those year ago. However, it wasn't chance, it was their destiny to be together. Heaven planned it all along.

"Nala, we're getting near Timon and Pumbaa's place, we shouldn't go without saying good-bye."

"I agree, they did agree to hide you from me and they were mighty nice to let us use their new hot tub."

Simba and Nala searched for Timon and Pumbaa and eventually they found them.

"Hey Simba, I see Nala found you. You were all ways terrible at hide and seek!"

"No I wasn't! Any ways, we came to say good bye and thanks for hosting us."

"Come back anytime, but you can't leave without one last drink. Nala, I would offer you another screaming orgasm, but from what I heard, Simba took care of that for you."

"I would like another one though."

"I'd love to give you one, but were all out of Baileys and Vermouth. So what will _you_ have Simba?"

One of Simbas guilty pleasures was the occasional fancy cocktail.

"I'll have a 'sex on the beach'."

"That sounds good; it has sex in it!" Nala said excitedly.

Timon proceeded to mix together vodka, peach schnapps, orange juice, and cranberry juice and then he served it in a coconut half with a mini umbrella.

"Here you go you guys, I hope you enjoy them."

"Here to us, Nala and happy anniversary."

"Cheers Simba."

They thanked Timon and Pumba and they left the jungle slightly drunk.

The anniversary night could not have come sooner for them; oral sex just couldn't compare to the real thing.

It was midnight and the full moon was shining beautifully over the pride lands and all the lions were sound asleep, Simba and Nala wanted to make sweet love on the promenade but it was far too cold. They had a part of the cave that was separate from the rest of the sleeping area but they would have to be careful not to wake everyone up.

Nala decided to do something daring; she painted leopard spots on herself. Simba found it to be sexy on her. He was getting really turned on.

"Nala, you can take the bandage off me now, just be gentle and give it time to breathe before you go down on me."

Nala carefully and lovingly peeled of the cloth from Simbas sheaf as if it was a Christmas present. She was really looking forward to playing with her new toy. When the bandage came off, she looked pleasantly surprised.

"Oh my god Simba, I can't believe you would do this for me."

All of his penile barbs were gone; it was smooth all over but looked like it needed some air. Rafiki assured him that he would only have to wait a couple of minutes before he could safely use it.

"I'd do anything for love, my dear, sweet, Nala."

With that, Samba and Nala embraced passionately and kissed all over each other. Things started really getting heated. Nala rubbed some chocolate syrup on Simba's chest and licked it all up. Simba was really enjoying this game.

Nala made her way down on Simba's , she started licking, it was so pleasantly smooth on her tongue.

"OH MY GOD!" Simba gasped, the pleasure he felt was like nothing he had ever experienced; it was ethereal. It was transcendent.

Kovu and Kiara heard Simba shout, soon the whole cave could hear them, but they didn't give that much thought.

"Nala that was amazing, but that will be nothing compared to this!"

"Oh yes Simba, take me now!"

He entered her inviting hole and start thrusting; he realised he could now thrust in and out of her instead of staying inside until he finished.

They went at it until the light of dawn after doing every position in the book. He fell asleep inside her, which she didn't mind especially after waiting for him what seemed like an eternity to her.

Morning came and everyone was getting up. Kiara went to talk to her mother. There were still marks of yellow and black paint on her that very smudged.

"Hey Mum, enjoy yourselves last night?"

Nala was not in the least bit embarrassed by her question; everyone in the pride land was very open about sex.

"It was indescribable, Nala. The best I could ever get."

"What did he do?"

"He got his barbs removed so he could pleasure me more intensely."

Kiara told Kovu about what Simba did for Nala and convinced Kovu to speak to Simba about it.

"So Simba, did it hurt."

"Of course it hurt Kovu, but it was well worth it. Now the possibilities are endless!"

That day Kovu, Kopa and Mheetu went to Rafiki for the operation.

Simba established a new royal tradition that all potential suitors in pride must have circumcision in order to prove their loyalty, devotion bravery to the Kingdom.

The Lionesses of the pride land never looked happier!

**The end**

**Please read and review. I hope you all liked my first story.**

**I am inviting any one of my readers to write a story about Mother Nature's curse. Come on you know what I mean!**

**Peace to you all. **


End file.
